Talk:Archangel Aurelia/@comment-189.73.238.251-20150830062714/@comment-223.255.230.43-20150907102918
I say raise the Guardian. My personal type preference for Aurelia is Anima>Guardian>Lord>Breaker/Oracle. Here is why. Todays Oracle is bad for her, and so do the future Oracle. Her heal modifier is already very high, that having extra rec and less HP/Def will hurt her rather than benefits her. My maxed Aurelia can do 17k+ heal under optimum Rec setup and do 12k+ heal under normal Trial or Raid setup. 11k Heal is already enough, 17k is overkill. Now, lets give some calculation on future Guardian and supposedly better future Oracle. If we assume the defense and recovery modifier is still the same as it is today, then the Def and Rec stat would be: Guardian: 2528 Def & 2302 Rec Oracle: 2052 Def & 2897 Rec Now @ the current meta, the most common leader will be leader which balance offense and defense, LS that boost max HP & Atk, sometimes Def, Like Griff, Roa, Krantz, Bestie. But lets calculate with double Grahden lead which give equal stat bonus. Since we hardly bring Ore/Seal/Def potion, and we usualy equip her with Phantom Gizmo / Prized Light etc, the calculation for defense value would be like this: (Base defense * (100% + LS + Sphere + ES)) + ((Base Rec * (100% + LS + Sphere + ES) * Rec->Def modifier) = Total Defense. Guardian : (2528 * (100% + 70% + 30% + 40%)) + ((2302 * (100% + 70% + 30% + 40%) * 80%) = 6067 + 4419 = 10486 Oracle : (2052 * (100% + 70% + 30% + 40%)) + ((2897 * (100% + 70% + 30% + 40%) * 80%) = 4924 + 5561 = 10485 And if we have Deimos, we're likely pair those two in a team. With Deimos we add 100% all stat bonus to the calculation, then it will be: Guardian : (2528 * (100% + 70% + 30% + 40% + 100% )) + ((2302 * (100% + 70% + 30% + 40% + 100%) * 80%) = 8595 + 6261 = 14856 Oracle :(2052 * (100% + 70% + 30% + 40% + 100%)) + ((2897 * (100% + 70% + 30% + 40% + 100%) * 80%) = 6976 + 9849 = 14825 The total defense value of Guardian type, is still higher than Oracle type. With Deimos present in the team, the margin gets even higher. But still, very small to be considered as having some considerable impact. The real impact of future guardian vs future oracle Aurelia comes here. A high end anti debuff + healer unit like her or Ivris or Rinon or Elimo are the stars of Trial and high end bullshit content. But, they are not favourite unit for another content, being using more offensive oriented unit is sufficient and can clear the content faster. In those Trial and high end bullshit content, buff wipe and ignore defense attacks from the enemy are fairly common. When her buff gets wiped, she'll left with her base stat value, thats why guardian is much better type for her compared to oracle. With the ignore defense attack, she'll left with nothing but her HP pool to keep her alive, thats why Anima is still her best type.